Cell-Tissue-Animal Core Abstract The primary objective of this core is providing primary cell culture and animal models to CHAIN investigators to execute their research projects on the effect of chronic HIV infection/ aging/ cART on brain disease. We have long provided quality primary cells from rodents and humans for Center investigator use. We have newly developed Humanized NSG mouse model and have experience in other rodent models of neuroAIDS. We have multiple techniques and assays enabling the study of both rodent and nonhuman primate models, valuable tools to ask CHAIN and related research questions. The cells and models provided and supported by this Core are essential in many our investigators? neuroAIDS studies. By employing Imaging and Omics Cores, investigators can study progression of disease and molecular determinants of neuropathology in animal models. State of the art methods of analyses are also provided. The general goals of this core is 1) to support the center investigators by providing primary human and rodent blood and brain cells and tissues from animal models of neuroAIDS; 2) to work with CHAIN investigators in the study of animal models of chronic HIV CNS infection, and 3) to provide services/training in situ brain tissue analyses, quantification for SIV/HIV viral RNA, DNA loads, and many other immunological and virological assays required to study CNS disorders.